


Sneaking around and stitches

by satan_with_grey_socks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt, Kisses, Lies, M/M, Secret dating, chb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_with_grey_socks/pseuds/satan_with_grey_socks
Summary: Nico and Will have been dating for a while now in secret. Solangelo!





	Sneaking around and stitches

**Sneaking around and stitches**

Today had been fun. He and Will had been in the infirmary, a daily check-up, and then they had gone on a walk into the woods, ‘for some sunshine for Nico’, sitting on a log and talking. When they were going back to the camp, Will had engulfed Nico in a big, warm, caring hug, which Nico had liked. Then Will had given Nico a soft kiss on his cheek, and Nico had gone beet-red.

Nico and Will had now been dating for nearly two months now, and they were taking it slow. That was purely because Nico was kind of awkward and unsure with the whole relationship thing. That was also the reason they were keeping it a secret. No one knew, they hadn’t told anyone, not their siblings, not Nico’s ‘big brothers’, or either of their friends.

And while talking, they had decided to talk and watch a movie that night. So Will said he’d sneak into Nico’s cabin after his siblings had fallen asleep. In the meantime Nico had put on his pyjama’s So an hour after curfew, Nico heard someone knock on the window. So Nico opens it, to see his son of Apollo standing in front of him. Will was wearing his black clothes and had, since Nico had advised him, put a black beanie on his head to cover his hair. Nico thought he looked extremely cute in his ‘spy-outfit’.

‘’Hey Death Boy, here I am!’’ Will says with a smile on his face.

‘’Hey Will.’’

‘’Can I come in? I needed to avoid the harpies, and I’m afraid of what they’ll do if they catch me…’’

Nico rolls his eyes at Will, steps to the side so Will can climb in through the window and sits on his bed.

But then suddenly Will exclaims ‘’Ouch!’’ and he falls forwards through the window. ‘’Shit, ouch!’’

Nico jumps up and speeds towards Will.

‘’Will, what happened? Are you okay?’’

‘’Ouch, it hurts! My right elbow hurts as do my knees, so I guess I scraped them. And my inner thigh got stuck on something, which caused me to fall down in the first place. And my own diagnoses of the pain in my head is a concussion.’’

‘’Well, good thing you’re a doctor, because I’d never have guessed!’’ Nico answers sarcastically, ‘’Now sit down on my bed, take off that beanie so I can put an ice-pack on your head. I think I’ve got a first aid kit here somewhere.’’

After a couple of minutes Nico found it. It had been in the bathroom. So he walked back to Will.

‘’You found it!’’ Will said while holding out his hands.

‘’Oh, no, you’re the patient right now! Let me take care of you now.’’ Nico said.

And Nico took care of Will. He cleaned all of Will’s scrapes, and Will winched.

‘’It hurts, I know, Will.’’ Nico said gently. That wasn’t something Will was used to. So he just let Nico take care of him.

Nico then bandages Will’s scrapes and takes a look at Will’s inner thigh, where he has a deep, ragged cut. Will also took a look at it.

‘’It looks deep. I think I need stitches. Do you have everything in there?’’ Will said.

Nico nodded. ‘’Yes. Can you… can you tell me how to do that, eh, how to stich you up? I-I don’t want to hurt you…’’

Will smiled at Nico. ‘’You’ll do great! Here, I’ll help you with it!’’

Will taught Nico how to stitch him up correctly and evenly. It did hurt a lot, but he was very proud of Nico, so he tried no to winch. He knew it would leave a small scar at the very least, but he didn’t care. He would rather have a small scar than having to go to one of his siblings and trying to explain how he got a cut in his thigh.

Then Nico got up and admired his stitching, before covering it up with another bandage. Then he did something that surprised Will very much.

‘’A-a kiss to make you feel better,’’ Nico said, and he gave Will a hesitant kiss on the cheek and turned red.

‘’And a kiss for the handsome doctor,’’ Will said and he kissed Nico on the cheek as well, so Nico got even redder.

Then they sat down together on the bed. They talked for half an hour, and then they make a pillow fort and sit down with blankets. They put on a movie, and start watching it. But before it had ended, Will had fallen asleep. Nico didn’t have the heart to wake him up, so he laid him down, put a pillow underneath his head and threw a blanket over him. Then he leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead.

‘’Good night Will.’’

Then he went to his bed and laid down. He fell asleep quickly.

***

In the morning, Nico woke up before Will, and it was 10 o’clock. He looked up and saw the pillow fort they’d built the day before.

‘’Will?’’ Nico said in a sleepy voice, clearly confused.

He walked over to Will and gently shook him, but Will didn’t wake up. He then poked Will in the stomach, and Will stirred.

‘’Will, it’s morning, wake up.’’

Will stirred again. Time for drastic measures, Nico thought. He leaned down and breathed in Will’s ear, and said it again.

‘’Will, wake up, it’s 10 in the morning.’’

Now Will actually woke up. He looked at Nico.

‘’Nico?’’ he said in a very sleepy voice, which Nico found very sexy. ‘’What are you doing in my cabin?’’

‘’I’m not in your cabin, sleepyhead, you are in mine!’’

Now Will was wide awake.

‘’What?!’’ he whisper-yelled.

‘’You fell asleep last night when we were watching that movie, so I threw a blanket over you. And by the way, it’s 10 o’clock right now.’’

‘’Shit, now I’ve missed breakfast and my siblings are probably searching for me! I need to come up with a good excuse for not being there when they woke up…’’

Will was walking through the cabin, trying to come up with a good idea.

‘’I’ve got an idea. Have you got some training pants and a camp shirt? If I put them on and tell them I was on a morning jog, they’ll probably believe me…’’

‘’Sure,’’ Nico said. He went to his closet and got out a pair of grey training pants and a very big CHB shirt. He also took a pack with cookies out of his nightstand and gave them to Will, along with a juice box. ‘’Here, you need some breakfast. Eat!’’

Will took the cookies and the juice box. ‘’Why do you even have this here?’’

‘’I sometimes get hungry at random times, so I’ve got food everywhere here. I might even have a banana here somewhere… although that might be rotting by now…’’

Will shook his head. But he ate the cookies and drank the juice. Then he looked up, Nico gave him the clothes.

‘’Thanks, Neeks.’’

He then took off his shirt, right in front of Nico, who started blushing. Then he took off his black pants as well, and Nico quickly turned around, his ears and neck going red too. Then he felt two arms wrap around him from the back. Will. Will then kissed Nico on the cheek.

‘’Thanks Neeks, you’re the best!’’’

Will left through the back, as to not to be seen, while Nico left through the front. He went to the dining pavilion and got himself some breakfast. After about 15 minutes, he saw Will coming out of the woods.

Will had ran for the 15 minutes all through the woods, and came out on the other side of the dining pavilion as if from the infirmary. He went in and looked sweaty. He got some juice, an ‘extra’ sandwich, because, hey, he was hungry.

He sat down at his table and one of his siblings, Kayla immediately attacked him with questions.

‘’Where were you? You weren’t in your bed when we woke up, we were worried!’’

‘’Geez, Kayla, I just woke up early, decided to get some breakfast and go for a morning run. I’ve done that before, haven’t I?’’

Kayla calmed down a little. ‘’Okay, I guess that’s true. Hey, what did you do with your arm?’’ she said worried again.

‘’I fell.’’ Will said.

After having eaten something, Will went to his cabin, changed into some shorts and a clean camp shirt. Then he saw one of his other siblings, Austin.

‘’Hey Will, where were you this morning, we were worried. And how did you get those?’’

‘’I was out on a morning run. I fell down and scraped my elbow and knees.’’ Will said, happy that he couldn’t see the stitched up cut on his thigh. ‘’So I got some bandages and cleaned everything out. Then I went to get some more food. Now I’m changing clothes and then I’m going to the infirmary for my shift.’’

Will went to the infirmary and went to help the first Hephaestus campers, who’d blown something up again, and now had burns everywhere. After lunch Nico walked in, for his check-up, and they went to the back curtain. Will checked Nico’s scars and his darkness levels.

‘’You’re healing up just fine, Nico.’’ Will said.

‘’Thanks,’’ Nico said. Then Will whispered back.

‘’And thanks for this morning, you were a great help.’’

‘’You looked cute in that black,’’ Nico whispered back, blushing.

Will gave Nico a quick kiss on the cheek, and then said loudly that he was good to go.

That evening at the campfire Nico was there. Will had asked him to come, with a very cute pout Nico couldn’t resist, and Jason had come up to him and bluntly told him he had to come. So Nico came.

There were a lot of traditional camping songs, and a lot of new songs. The Apollo kids, except Will, who couldn’t sing, were leading the sing-a-long. Nico sat in between Jason and Will, holding hands with Will, making sure no one saw.

After a good three hours, Nico got really tired, so he said he’d go to his cabin for some sleep. Jason, Piper and Will said that they, too, were also tired. So the four of them walked back to the cabins. ‘’Goodnight, Nico, sleep tight.’’ Will said.

Nico gave Will a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged Will. Will returned the hug and then went back to his cabin, still thinking that no one knew about them. But Jason and Piper were starting to get some suspicions…

Jason and Piper were quickly disappearing into the Zeus cabin. But when they turned around, they just saw Nico hugging Will, and Nico blushing. They had no idea what had just happened. But something had happened. Nico wouldn’t just hug someone, would he?

**Author's Note:**

> I crossposted this from FF.net


End file.
